


The Five Love Languages

by dangerouslysoft



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Might also do the real love languages later on, Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Teasing, The ladies love to tease the shit outta these boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslysoft/pseuds/dangerouslysoft
Summary: Inspired by a post from Tumblr https://literally-a-piece-of-trash.tumblr.com/post/618687731932004352/ah-yes-the-5-love-languages-touch-starved-myThe 5 Love Languages- touch starved- my parents never told me they loved me- I love stuff- I'm so fucken tire please god let me rest for 5 minutes- hey pay attention to meI picked a Clone Boi and female character for each. Not all of it is directly sex but it's very sexual because why not. If you want to know more about any pairings, please check out my other two stories, Don't Be Afraid To Catch Feels and I'm A Little Twisted. There will also be more stories based off of this and the pairings in here.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Female Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s), CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-5597 | Jesse & Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. My Parents Never Told Me They Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe/Isra - my parents never told me they loved me translated aka I'm a big marshmallow with a praise kink thanks. Also she calls him "daddy"

His fingers travel up and down her back, taking in the feeling of her soft skin. No bumps, no bruises, no blemishes, the only marks on her skin being the traditional golden tattoos that Pantorans received. Three stripes started close together and thin, by her ear and ran just over her cheekbone, fanning out slightly and ending at square tips.

He traced along her shoulders, two thin golden lines similar style to those on her cheek, on each shoulder blade. 

_Perfect,_ he thinks, a small growl forming in his throat. 

_"So beautiful."_ He whispered, climbing onto the bed to settle over her hips. He begins to massage just above the dimples in her lower back and she sighs, immediately relaxing to his touch. 

Isra had at first though Wolffe was terrifying but as she grew to know him, she figured out he was only tough on the outside. He was two hundred pounds of lean, pure muscle and ferocity, but when it was just the two of them, he was the _biggest fucking marshmallow._

"My _precious_ girl. You know you're the _prettiest thing_ I've ever laid eyes on."

"Mm, Wolffe, _please_ fuck me already..." She wiggled her hips under him and he pulled her pastel pink hair over to one side of her back and over her shoulder. He took a second to examine her again, knowing full well she was glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. He slid himself back off her hips and pulled them up a few inches. He took his length in hand, pumping a few times. Her entrance glistened for him and intentionally puckered.

"Relax those muscles, baby, let me in." He brushed his tip along her folds, like he was dipping a paintbrush, ready to begin a new canvas. Her belly sparked, need coursing through her. He steadied himself in hand and pressed into her entrance, easily sliding his entire length inside of her. He paused for a few moments, both parties moaning in agreement that this was exactly what they wanted. 

"So wet for me. You're always so wet for me, precious girl." 

She'd held her breath as he entered her, never having him take her from behind before. She knew he liked when she spoke up. He encouraged her to tell him how she was feeling, what felt good and what didn't.

"Wolffe...this feels so good. _So big."_ She moaned as he began to move his hips. His cock twitched at her words, ecstatic that he made her feel that way. His hands squeezed her buttocks and spread them a little wider as he moved. Her face was buried in the sheets and the moans escaping her lips only brings him to his climax faster. He tried to think of anything else but it was hard with her exquisite ass staring up at him, her back muscles flexing gently as he thrust into her. Her spine curved as he ran a hand up and down her back, his thumb pressing over the natural valley in her skin. The sound of her slickness along with the slap of their bodies coming together all but put him over the edge.

"Wolffe, you make me feel so good. You're so good to me. I wanna feel you spill inside of me. I want it all, _Wolffe, please_ help me cum."

"What's the magic word, sweet girl?" He asked, slowing his thrusts to almost nothing and waiting for her to respond. His hand wound around to her clitoris and he rubbed hard and fast, feeling her core shaking, ready for release.

"I wanna cum, daddy, please, fill me up!" She screamed and pushed her hips toward him. He took her own hand and pulled it under her, in between her legs and placed it under his own on her clit and continued to rub circles fast but light. Her moans became cries of his name and he set to a blistering pace, thrusting deep, his tip touching her cervix. She came seeing stars, squeezing him so hard he thought he might lose blood flow if he stopped his own movements. The muscles just above her pubic bone pulled down tight and rhythmically and he could no longer hold himself together. He let himself spill inside of her, his cock throbbing with release. 

_"Fuck,_ Isra, _so fucking beautiful_ when you cum for me." His words came out strangled in half a groan, half a growl and he continued thrusting as the room filled with the sound of panting from both of them. They were both soaked in sweat and gasping for air, the mess between her legs, seeping out around his cock and running down the back of her thighs. He removed his hand from her clit but she still rubbed gentle circles on her own as she came down from her high. He moved his hips a few more times, dragging his length through her and out.

"Oh, Wolffe, that feels amazing."

"You like being full of my cum, _baby girl?_ You like it when I do that?" He collapsed next to her and kissed her forehead, then her lips.

" I love being full of your cock, _Commander._ Best feeling in the galaxy."


	2. I Love Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayla/Bly  
> I Love Stuff  
> Gratuitous Strip Tease and Cliff hanger  
> I apologized for my sins... Nah not really. 
> 
> Also introducing a new word for codpiece... Docket!  
> It basically dick and pocket combined which is basically what their codpieces are. You're welcome.

Aayla sits on the bed, nothing on but thin, lacy white panties, staring lasciviously at her Commander, who was still fully clad in his heavy, dirty, plastoid armor. 

"Everything comes off, _very slowly,_ Commander." She says, glancing at him up and down, enjoying the radiating annoyance from him. His frustration beamed through the Force at her and she loved every bit of it. She loved to tease him.

"Do I get to touch you every time I take something off?" 

" We could _negotiate terms,_ Bly."

The way his name rolled off her tongue made his dick twitch under his codpiece. He went to remove that first and she stopped him.

_"Uh-uh...Top to bottom."_ He growled under his helmet and took that off first. He was about to put it down when she took it from him. She removed her panties and placed his bucket between her thighs. 

"Mm, _Bly,_ if only it were your head here, _instead_ of your helmet." She licked her lips and he snorted, his codpiece growing ever tighter. He knew she would deprive him of sexual favors if he tried to over take her, so he cooperated, removing only his pauldrons next. Those he placed on the small table in their quarters. He also removed his ammo pouch that was slung across his shoulder. He put it down gently over the top of the pauldron.

"Do I get to touch you, now?" He asked, his fingers itching to feel her warm, soft skin underneath his calloused ones. 

_"One_ more piece. Your gloves _please."_ She said, and wagged a finger at him, knowing he would rip them off unless told otherwise. He peeled each finger out of the gloves one by one and rested them atop his pauldrons on the table. She sat back, his helmet still between her legs.

He went for her stomach with both hands but she stopped him again.

_"No, no Bly._ We're still up top, _handsome. One_ hand _only."_ He used his palm to cup a breast and rolled the nipple between two fingers, earning a well deserved moan from his General.

"Next, _Bly."_ She sighed and her golden eyes met his. He decided to take his chest and back plates off next, which she allowed, knowing one could not exist without the other. Those ended up askew on the floor. He drew in an unsteady breath and let it out through his nose, trying to calm himself. He knew she was enjoying watching his composure fail epically. Using a single digit, he ran from the base of her lekku, around her neck, and over her collarbones, leaving goosebumps behind as he went. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, allowing him access to plant a kiss on her neck. It was quick but needy and he backed off before she could catch him.

His gauntlets come next and he drags them lazily from his forearms. He pushed her buttons a little and took his bicep and shoulder armor off as well. She shook her head at him but allowed it because even though this was fun for her it was also torturous. 

"Boots and thighs next, Bly." She chimed and he shot her an annoyed glance.

" I thought you said..."

" I know what I said but we have to save the best for last, _don't we?"_

He huffed and kicked his boots off. They were getting close to the end of his show and he was glad for that. He needed freedom from his docket sooner rather than later. 

"You get to touch me, _remember?_ I'll give you a few, too " She leaned back on her elbows and moved her lekku over her shoulders so she wouldn't lay on then. 

He made a move to climb on the bed and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Not with those on, _Commander."_ Her eyes flicked to his leg armor and he groaned.

" You're enjoying this _way_ too much."

"Of course I am. A _long, slow_ build up makes the end even better." She smirked and let her lower legs drape over the side of the bed. His hips slotted between them, his helmet still covering up her most sensitive parts from view. He brushed his fingers over her ribs and abs, his touch light and almost tickling her. He drew a sharp breath in, his brown eyes appreciating every inch of her.

_"Fuck, you're gorgeous."_

Aayla pushed herself up toward him, taking his lips in a heated kiss. While their lips were locked, Bly reached down and unfastened his shin armor, kicking them off to the side. His movements were becoming hasty. 

"It's a _shame_ you can't keep your kamas on." She said seductively, playing with the leather skirts and squeezing her thighs together around his helmet. His pupils dilated more than they already were and he bit his lip.

"Why would you want them on? The good shit is _underneath."_ He smirked and tried to pry his helmet away from her shaking thighs but failed. She giggles and helps him remove his utility belt, finally freeing him from his codpiece and letting it all drop to the floor with a thud. He let out a sigh of relief, the large bulge in his blacks evident now. Aayla brushed her fingers over it and up the obvious length.

"Be careful with the goods, **_cyare."_** He smiles into her lips, and she tugs the top of his blacks up over his head.

"Are we _done_ with your game now?" Both hands cupped her full breasts. 

"Not quite. Pants off. Now." She receded back onto the bed, dragging his bucket with her. 

" You're not gonna help me?" He shoved his bottoms down his legs and stepped out of them and onto the bed, towering over her. His length was impressive. And rock hard, at attention for her.

"You didn't need any. Now what to do with this?" She points to his helmet and grinds against it. His mouth drops open. He knocks his helmet out of the way and she allows it this time because she can't take it anymore either. She needed him just as bad as he needed her.

"Enough teasing me." He grabbed her hips, and with one swift thrust he was buried inside of her.

_"Uhh, **Bly!"**_


	3. I'm So Fucken Tired Just Let Me Rest For 5 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex/Matine  
> Rex is tired and Matine helps him relax and go to sleep.

Rex slumped down on his bunk, his datapad in hand. He wasn't really looking at it though. Only half staring at it, his eyes beginning to close, his comm beeped and he had half a mind to not answer it. 

"Yes."

_"Matine is here to see you. Should we send her to your cabin?"_

" Please do, thank you, Jesse."

He sighs and runs a hand over his freshly shaved blond hair. He didn't like it messy and he didn't like it long at all. He also didn't want to be completely bald like some of the men who shaved their hair down as close as possible. He nearly tosses the datapad on the floor and his armor rattles softly as he considers falling asleep right then and there.

There's a knock on the door. He presses a button on his comm and it opens allowing for the Padawan to sneak in. She shuts the door using the Force.

"Come and lay down with me. I'm _so fuckin'_ tired." He said quietly and she obliged. Her soft black hair falls over her shoulder and towards him as she leans down over the bed. She removed her darker brown robes to reveal a light tan, almost cream colored tunic and skirt. She kicked her boots off and kneeled on his bed next to him.

Rex's eyes widened and he sat up, stretching towards her. He offered his lips for a chaste kiss and her hands wound around his neck. She broke the kiss and shifted so that her hips were over his. He was still mostly armored aside from his helmet. He traced the lines of her facial tattoos with his fingers.

"We can't keep doing this." Rex says solemnly. She ignores him and begins to remove his belt.

" _Cyare...we_ can't..." His voice wavers, and she picks up on the exhaustion in it and he briefly gives up, enjoying the teasing way she was touching him. They trail down to the growing bulge in his blacks.

_"Shh, Rex..."_ She picks at the fasteners for his torso armor and he slides out of it easily, having done it a thousand times over. 

_"Mati..."_

"Rex, shut up and just enjoy. Rest and I'll do the work." She put a finger to his lips and then leaned down to kiss him once again and he nearly melted. He couldn't say no to Matine. She frees his length from his blacks and gently massages the firm muscles of his thighs, earning an exhausted moan from him. She moves down so that her lips meet his tip and she places a light kiss there. 

_"Mati...please..."_ His digits tangle in her hair and she takes his length fully in her mouth. She works up and down slowly and Rex closes his eyes, a building electricity in his lower abdomen. His lips part, licking them, and swallowing hard. She continued for a few more minutes with just her mouth and then added her hand to the bottom of his shaft. His hands gripped harder in her hair as he watched her head bob up and down slowly, rhythmically, opposite of her hand. With her other, she tickled the trail of light brown hair leading up his stomach. Her movements are slow, none too precise. His hips flexed but he didn't have the energy for any bigger thrusts. 

_"Mati...so close..."_ He breathed and she slowed her actions even more, applying gentle pressure with her thumb at the base of his shaft. A few more pumps in and out of her mouth and he was spent, his warm seed coating her tongue and throat. He groaned in relief and almost disappointment that it was over but the still tightening of his abs and pulsating member as she licked him clean brought him back to a state of pure bliss. He sighed heavily and waited for her to crawl up next to him. He felt dizzy with euphoria.

"Thank you, Matine." He caressed her hair, laying a protective hand over her back as well.

"My pleasure, Captain. Now go to sleep. I know you're tired." She said and within five minute he was out, breathing steadily as she traced patterns over his chest, along his scars and the lines of his relaxed muscular frame.


	4. Pay Attention To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse x Cshera  
> Pay attention to me aka girl gives boy lap dance, boy feels loved.  
> Oh god it's so cheesy too 🤮👻

Jesse never got the recognition he deserved. He was always second fiddle to Fives, Echo, Tup and anyone else. While he'd been promoted to ARC trooper he still didn't feel quite like he was being rewarded for his hard work. He was a tough and loyal soldier, a little hard headed at times, but would do anything he was asked to do.

The only person he was the absolute number one priority for was her.

She made Jesse her number one. He was the love of her life. The stars in her sky. Every time he was back on Coruscant, she made sure he was well taken care of. It helped that he could get away from the barracks for a bit too.

Jesse's grey and white kamas swished gently as he strode through her door. She'd left it unlocked, knowing he was on his way to see her. He unhinged his torso armor and kicked his boots off. He slipped his pauldrons and the armor on his arms off as well. Exhaustedly, he flopped onto her small couch. He removed his helmet and laid his head back on the cushions. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. 

_Fifteen minutes. I just need fifteen minutes._

He wasn't going to get fifteen minutes though because she appeared out of nowhere and carefully straddled his lap. She placed kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and down his neck.

"Oh _gods_ you're the best." Jesse drawled lazily. His hands crept up to her hips, which were scantily clad, a thin and pretty lace thong, light pink in the fading light. His thumbs hooked in it, ready to pull it off, but she stopped him and placed his hands on her outer thighs instead.

"Let me. I want _you_ to enjoy the view first."

She went to work removing some of the remaining pieces of his armor, specifically his codpiece and belt along with all of its fittings. Her icy blond hair fell in gentle curls over her shoulders as she worked. He examined the pretty pink bra she had on as well, bringing his hands up to cup both breasts.

"Do you walk around your apartment like this all the time?" He chuckled nervously, feeling jealousy for no reason other than her apartment had a beautiful open balcony that overlooked the busy airways of Coruscant and he obviously didn't want anyone else seeing _his_ woman's body.

"Only when I know you're coming over." She said, taking his lips in a teasing kiss, pulling away from him and reaching her hands under his shirt. He gasps, her hands cold compared to his high body temperature from being wrapped in plastoid for hours on end.

She pulled his shirt up over his head, throwing it to the side. She stood and glanced back at him, taking in every inch of his well sculpted frame. He was _quite_ the specimen, his abs and pecs on full display now.

"You _certainly_ don't all look the same." She said, unclasping her bra, but keeping it pinned to her chest and walking back over to stand in front of him. His hands gently grasped her hips, his thumbs running over her hip bones. He knew Cshera had been with some of his brothers from the 501st but he pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as it had entered. 

"Yeah, I'm the _sexiest."_ Jesse boasted, smirking while his hands wrapped around her bottom. He squeezed gently at first, then firmer, running his hands up to her hip bones, then down over her thighs.

"You're the _sassiest_ one, _that's_ for sure." She wiggled in his grasp and he drew a hand away, bringing it back to land a loud slap on her ass. She moaned his name. She threw her bra to the side of the couch, leaving her with only her panties and he couldn't wait to get her out of those.

"The _naughtiest_ too." She said, climbing onto his lap again, her hands gripping his shoulders. She hovers just above him, rotating her hips in circles teasingly. His eyes widened and licked his lips as he watched her move. It was intoxicating and he couldn't help the small moan that left his mouth. Her curvy frame receded, making him reach for her hungrily. She stepped away and twirled, putting her hands on the small table in front of the couch and sticking her ass out towards him. He was too lazy to get up so he let his hands fall to his sides and just watched.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jesse asked, eyes half lidded as she strutted back to his lap. Her breasts bounced playfully as she bent down, greens locking on brown. Her hands met his thighs, parting them and stepping in between. He wanted so badly for her to just hop on and ride him like no tomorrow, but this was a good show she was putting on too. He appreciated every inch of her skin, lighter than his own, and certainly softer. She was a Senator after all. She always smelled like flowers. Him... Like sweat and tibanna gas. A rotten smell that stung his nose sometimes. Clearly she didn't mind because she'd always ask him to come right when he got home.

Her final efforts focused on getting the both of them out of the rest of their clothing. She carefully removed the last of his armor, thighs and shins and then come his pants. 

She makes a spectacle out of taking her own panties off, sliding the lacy thong agonizingly slow over the curve of her ass, down her legs, only a few inches at a time. His mouth goes dry, nearly choking on the sharp breath he takes. She steps out of the pretty pink panties and her knees meet the cushions beside his legs. She settles over him, taking his lips in a heated kiss.

_"I'm_ the lucky one, _Jesse._ I'm in love with the _bravest_ man I've ever met."


	5. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox and Kaa'lia tease the shit out of each other because it's fun and Fox loves to be touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of this series but might do one for the real 5 LLs. Haven't decided yet. Mando'a is at the bottom!

_"Goddamn,_ you're pretty " Fox drew out the sentence lazily, lustfully so. His hands rested on her hips, which were uncovered from her cloak and leggings. She straddled his lap, his arousal hot between her thighs. 

She leaned down, her lekku falling to either side of him. She took his lips in a heated kiss and then drew back, just brushing over them. He stretched up to capture her lips but he couldn't with how her arms were positioned over his chest, pinning him down to his mattress. Her mouth ghosted over the skin under his ears, her fingers running over his pectoral muscles and then his shoulders, body still mostly armored.

She backed up, sliding herself off the bed. She stood, pulling her panties down off the curve of her ass but leaving them just at the top of her thighs. Fox propped himself up on his elbows, eyes half-lidded as he watched the show she was putting on for him. She smirked a deadly smirk and turned away from him, just glancing over her shoulder.

_"Your move,_ Commander." She said, letting one hip drop down slowly, her knee bent. The sight had Fox nearly foaming at the mouth. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, boots coming to rest on the floor. 

She pushed her panties down just a tad more before letting the wiggle back and forth of her hips help them slide all the way down to just over her feet. She stepped out of them and Fox's eyes widened, taking in the soft lines of her naked form. She wasn't skinny like Riyo. Kaa'lia had shape to her, a little bit of cushion here and there, where Riyo didn't. Fox appreciated both of them for the beautiful women they were though and he wasn't necessarily exclusive with either so he would reap the benefits of both. He shook his head, snapping himself back to Kaa'lia and his current situation.

He still had his belt, kama and armor below that on. He carefully and slowly removed the belt, placing it on the small table by the bed. The rest of his armor he could chuck anywhere but he was always cautious with his belt and kamas. Especially his DC-17s. He quickly discarded the rest of his kit, revealing the form fitting nanoprene layer that was standard issue. For once, he didn't smell like tibanna and gun oil. For once, his blacks weren't soaked through with sweat and blood.

_"Senaar'ika,_ you have no idea what you do to me." He growled, his hands diving for her hips as he stepped over to her. His mouth connected with her neck, grazing over the magenta skin. He pulled both bra straps down, one at a time with his teeth, and then undid the clasp at the middle of her back. He grabbed each strap again with his teeth and she shimmied out of the bra, Fox throwing it to the side by way of his mouth which then connected with the skin where her neck and shoulders met.

"I have _some_ idea, Fox." She pressed her ass into his hips, wiggling against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and trapped her, the other hand going for her breasts. He firmly massaged them and began backing both bodies up to the bed. His knees buckled as he hit the edge and down they both went with hearty laughs. Kaa'lia whirled to face him and he caught her lips in perfect timing. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers dipping below the waistband of his blacks, beginning to slide them down. His cock sprang free. 

She backed away again, pulling his bottoms the rest of the way with her. She stood just at the foot of the bed.

"Why do you have to tease me, _cyar'ika?"_ He rocked up onto his shins, grasping for her waist.

" _Don't_ tell me you don't like it..." Kaa'lia whispered lasciviously, her hands moving to his chest, fingers barely making contact with the rough edges of scars there. 

"I _fuckin'_ love it..." Fox said breathlessly as she ran cool hands down to his hip bones, then pulled away again. He took a second, sighed heavily and then laid back against the pillows, feigning defeat. Kaa'lia smiled, pursing her lips as she climbed over him. He could feel the heat of her core over his thighs. 

Kaa'lia pushed his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor. His hands traveled up from the bed, along the sides of her thighs, stopping at the dimples in her back. Fox's nails pressed lightly into the skin there. Before, he would've dug them in as hard as he could and tried to flip her over so he was on top but not now. Now he enjoyed watching his lady go to work. 

_Must be how Cody and Bly feel_ , he thought with a chuckle.

Kaa'lia settled herself, and with gentle fingers, guided the head of his cock to her entrance. They both moaned in sync as she slid herself down onto him. His hands grasped for purchase on her hips.

"Ohh, Kaa'lia..." His words drawled out and his nostrils flared. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. She lifted herself, almost all the way off of him, then slowly slide down again. Fox had to close his eyes, his brain telling him it was too gorgeous of a sight, that he wasn't worthy of. She repeated her actions several more times, reveling in the bliss of riding the Commander of the Coruscant Guard like a prized stallion. 

Fox let his eyes flutter open as Kaa'lia continued, her hands firmly planted on his chest. He began to pull her down harder, favoring being buried deep inside of her over anything else. His cock twitched and his thrusts stuttered.

"Ooh Fox, come for me _please."_

And that was all he needed. He let go, letting his release take hold. He felt dizzy, felt like he was floating and he knew Kaa'lia would be feeling the same soon. Her fingers and his met at her clit, both rubbing circles furiously to bring her over the edge with haste. Her walls closed in on him, squeezing his cock for all he was worth. She called out his name, drawing out tne syllable for a few seconds before collapsing onto his chest. They were both warm and wet with sweat. Fox gave her a quick snack on the ass before he sighed heavily.

"Kaa'lia, see what you've done?" His smile and subsequent kiss was teasing. She nipped at his neck, jabbing back at him before falling asleep in his arms.

"I'm _pleased_ with what I've done, Fox." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling...
> 
> A new one  
> Senaar'ika - little bird, Fox's pet name for Kaa'lia


End file.
